


SMOLution

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Toxicity, Twitter, bikers in space, michtim, no fomo, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Georg @georgmir!https://twitter.com/GeorgMir/status/1176227027021651968





	SMOLution

Tym was polishing his Chopper – Flashbang – and looked over to his Bro Parcival, standing in the door looking all worked up.   
„What’s wrong, oida? Having a rough day?“  
Parcival lifted his head, nodding slightly.  
„Crash has said he‘s better off without me. FOMO.“  
„Fuck it.“  
Tym threw away his rag and paced over to his wingpal. Looking up to him.  
“You want me to hug you?”  
“Bro, I … it’s all too much” Parcival opened his arms while going down on a knee to embrace his friend.  
„It will be okay. Sometimes folks need a cool-off. Don’t worry.“  
Tym patted Parcival on the back and smirked a toothy smile at him.   
“We’re a Gang, we can take a bit of drama. If you want, I can check in with him and figure out what rubbed him the wrong way.”  
Tym exploded into laughter.  
“You know me. I’ll find a SMOLution”  
Parcy laughed.


End file.
